Another Place, Another Time
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI! GohanxTrunks. AU. Gohan is the tutor of the heir to Saiya Industries; Trunks. Can the two find love within each other?
1. setting

disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z. ...Do ya really think that I do? I mean come on folks! Wouldn't the ENTIRE series be about yaoi?   
  
This is YAOI! BoyxBoy luv!  
  
ANOTHER PLACE AND TIME  
  
Son Gohan stared over his thin, wired glasses at his young student. His murky chocolate, almost sable eyes took in the essence the sixteen year old had to offer. Briefs Trunks was the son of the most powerful business tycoon in the world; Vegeta, the owner of Saiya Industries. Saiya Industries specialized in all kinds of inventions; from the lastest and fastet computers to weapons used in the art of war. Vegeta was one to be reckoned with. A formidable mouse-of-a-man so to speak. His whole demeanor was one demanding respect despite his less-than-average appearance. A short man with fiery black hair and piercing black eyes, the man was every bit feral. Gohan figured that if royalty was still around, Vegeta would be crown king. Gohan glanced at Trunks. The two were so different in apperance. Popsicle blue eyes inherited from his genius mother, Bulma, were as cold as a tundra; icy and unscathable. Fine fringes of lavendar hair dipped sluggishly across the bridge of the boy's nose, falling short at the tip of his ears. Not overly tall nor compact, he was of averge hieght and build; lightly tanned skin giving an almost glowing aura.  
  
Trunks raised his frigid orbs, locking hold on Gohan's for several seconds before the tutor hastily looked away. The heir frowned for a miniscule amount of time, wondering why his twenty-five year old teacher had been oggling him. A lock of ebony hair lethargically covered Gohan's eyes, obscuring them from sight. The rest of Gohan's hair was uncommingly soft, standing spikes. Trunks had felt the strands before when he had fallen asleep against Gohan and woke to find that his hands were tangled in the sleeping man's hair. Trunks had detached himself before the older man could wake. The violet haired teen closed his Calculus book, waiting expectantly for Gohan to continue with the lesson.  
  
Gohan wordlessly passed Trunks the history book; the last of the four subjects he taught. The first two were Biology and English; a language that was important to master due to many of the world's business transactions were in English and or Japanese. Trunks was trully a genius, every bit of his mother over again. Bulma had been-still was a times-the honorary president of the Board of Science Directors. The woman had created many things in her lifetime but now that she was wife of the infamous Vegeta, that stopped. Gohan watched Trunks studiously apply himself to his work. His own father, Goku, was the commander of the military in Japan although..not too bright when concerning everyday matters-like the four core subjects-but he was a military genius. Gohan had earned the brains of the family; from his mother Chichi. His younger brother Goten wasn't all sharp either but he did enough to get by.  
  
Gohan had become a teacher in order to please his mother's inquenchable thirst for him to better himself. He cursed the fact when he was younger but as days went by, he realized he could never shake Chichi from achieving her goals for him. Teaching was fine, it provided him with financial independence from his parents yet it did hinder his social life; not that he ever had much of one to begin with. Then, six months ago, Bulma had approached him saying that she wished for him to tutor her son who had been kept from public and private schools and was home taught by herself. She explained that life was becoming to hectic for her to keep up with Trunks' learning and that since Gohan was credited with national and universal honors; he would be the perfect candidate to teach her son. Gohan agreed rapidly, any chance to get out of the teaching field was fine with him and the payment was nearly triple his former salary. Then..he had met Trunks.  
  
The boy was starving for affection he wasn't recieving. Sure, both parents paid close attention to his academics but not..to him. Gohan wanted to be Trunks friend, as well as teacher, but that wasn't possible. To Trunks, he was just a stone in the way that needed to be removed before becoming the grandious new president of Saiyan Industries. The time was rapidly approaching. In a few months, Trunks would turn seventeen and then in a year, he would take over Vegeta's position. Trunks was pure perfection in the physical aspect but when it came to emotional and social qualities, the boy was lacking in more than one area. His attiude was worse then Vegeta's. Whereas Vegeta was cold and angry, Trunks was quiet and subdued. He rarely spoke and when he did, it was only what really needed to be said. He was a shy boy and stayed far from close contact with his peers; he rarely showed an interest in making friends. Gohan could understand. As the up and rising president, he would only make enemies and friends would betray him. Trunks knew that. It made Gohan sad that Trunks had to endure it all alone when he, himself, would gladly give Trunks the yearning compassion he needed. Gohan didn't want to press his young charge; not exactly positive on where he stood when coming to sexual orientation or if Trunks even cared enough to want a friend...maybe lover if the opportunity presented itself.  
  
Trunks finished with his history, rising to his feet. Gohan blinked several times to relieve the dazed, day-dreamy haze. Trunks barely nodded before turning on his heel and exiting to the his chambers. Trunks shoved open the door to his expansive room, plopping onto the luxuriant bed. He glanced at the clock and frowned. 5:15. Their lessons had gone past the alloted 5:00. Trunks didn't mind. It gave him a chance to be around someone who didn't care about his money, looks, and father's fame. Gohan was genuine and honest about his feelings and had made it clear that he would not stay and teach just because of the money. No, Gohan had said that he wanted to help and that Trunks was too brilliant to not to have the education he needed. Trunks frown deepened at that thought. Gohan saw him as his student which was all fine and dandy considering he had never been anywhere remotely close to another human being before, expect at the lavish events his parents performed. A line creased the marble smooth forehead. His parents..what a joke. He loved them, they loved him he supposed. Trunks wondered if his existence was just merely tolerated in order for an heir to be established. Trunks reverie was interrupted by a cautious knock on his door.  
  
Trunks didn't bother replying, giving indication he wasn't going to protest should the person come inside. He was shocked that it was Gohan, not his maid Clarisse. Trunks trained the emotion from his features, let his visage fall back into the familiar stoic resolve. Gohan smiled warmly, eyes crinkling merrily. "You left your jacket in my car." Gohan laid the leather coat on the back of the computer chair. He gazed at Trunks, hiding his frustration with the boy's inability to communicate properly. "You should get out more Trunks-san, like you did today. It will do you good. I have to get home to my dismal apartment, its dinner time."  
  
As Gohan turned to leave, a soft voice came through to his ears. "Wait." Gohan spun on his heel, coming nose to head with the timid boy. A faint blush stole across Trunks cheeks as he peered at his elder. ".....with you," he mumbled, not accostomed to forming complete sentences. Gohan quirked his eyebrows at the words. Trunks found the correct words. "May I come with you...?"  
  
Gohan was taken aback by Trunks near whispered question. Before Gohan could answer, a desponded Trunks returned his attention to the floor, shoulders stooping only slightly yet Gohan could tell. "Of course you can come with me Trunks-san." Gohan grinned brightly, swearing that he saw a flash of what appeared to be relief flash through the lapis orbs. "Do you want to eat out?" Trunks didn't give it an answer, instead, grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He padded down the corridor to the main hall, opening the door in the foyer. He paused to wait for Gohan, eager to be on their way.  
  
Sitting in Gohan's car, Trunks was hit with a wave of nostalgia on the night he spent in Gohan's arms. The older seemed to not ~want~ to let Trunks go, not that Trunks minded in the slightest. He had long since gotten over the fact that he was now homosexual; thanks to his parents closing him off from nobody but males-save his maid who was in her late fourties-; the pool boy, the gardener, the mail man, the servants, the chefs, the handy man. Of course he never acted on those urges, content living his own shallow life until he ascended levels to owner the company. Trunks sank back into the cushiony seat, glad that Gohan abhorred leather seats even more than him. They were uncomfortable and besides..the cushioned ones held scents and Trunks breathed in the spicy cinnamon scent that was Gohan.  
  
Gohan climbed in, smiling vivaciously at the teenager. "Where do you want to go?" Trunks blinked. "Hmm. How about the Edden?" Gohan barely caught the sigh. "You dont want to go there?"  
  
Trunks swallowed his intial fear at speaking, coming to terms that Gohan was his friend and wouldn't hurt him, no matter how much his subconcious argued. "I go there all the time." Trunks looked at the folded hands in his lap. "....I want to be normal."  
  
Gohan steered into an empty parking lot at the nearby park.. He turned the engine off and stared at Trunks. "You are normal Trunks-san."  
  
"...No..I am not."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"...Because of who I am." The door slammed, snapping Trunks to attention. The passenger side was opened and Gohan pulled the surprised boy out. Trunks' brows furrowed. ".....what?"  
  
"I'm going to show you how normal you are Trunks-san." Gohan led the following young man through the foresty park, grimacing at the chill wind that howled through the trees. He came to a pause at the cherub fountain, sitting on the edge, the water that normally spewed forth had dissipated due to the coming of winter. Trunks stood, watching the lifeless object. Hands rested on his shoulders, causing him to tense reflexively but he soon sank into the warmth. "You are not different from anyone else Trunks-san. Your just like everyone else." Gohan's hands encircled the youth's slender frame to his chest, feeling the rapid thud of Trunks heart beating against the barrier of muscle, tissue, bone, and flesh. "You have a heart too. Dont you? Isnt that all that matters? That your heart beats in tune. Doesn't that prove your not a mannequin?" Trunks nodded breathlessly, leaning into the touch of his tutorer. "Doesn't it prove your flesh and blood?" Gohan's lips brushed the lobe of Trunks ear. "That you can feel emotions? Trunks- san...I'm here as your friend and to show you don't have to face all of this alone."  
  
"...Hai......Arigatou..Gohan-sama." Trunks missed the warmth when Gohan pulled away, a cheeky grin on the hardened face. Gohan nodded in the direction of the car. Trunks took in stride beside the man, unable to think of anything more than the feel of Gohan's lips on his skin.  
  
Gohan turned the ignition over, rolling from the parking lot and heading to the nearest fast food restraunt. Was it just his imagination on overtime or did Trunks actually..enjoy when he held him?  
  
* * *  
  
Review please! ^-^ 


	2. admissions

disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z. ...Do ya really think that I do? I mean come on folks! Wouldn't the ENTIRE series be about yaoi?   
  
This is YAOI! BoyxBoy luv!  
  
ANOTHER PLACE AND TIME  
  
Trunks stared across from his meal at his teacher but yet...that word had been blown out of his mind since Gohan had touched him earlier. It felt..nice. Gohan was patient with him, not bothered that he barely responded to his comments and questions. Trunks was trying to form the appropriate answers but he was too slow to respond. After being secluded from people other than his parents, it was hard to not be shy around Gohan, also terrified. Trunks was petrified that Gohan would get angry at his inability to speak properly. It wasn't as if he was retarded-far from it- just...talking in general was new. He was used as a pawn in his parent's mission to own the entire world, something they were on the verge of doing. Conversing wasn't necessary. It wasn't as if Trunks ~enjoyed~ being alone all the time, in fact he yearned for companionship just as much as the next person. However, there were never opportunities. Most were too scared of Trunks' position others only wanted to be with him in order to secure a hold on his money.  
  
Trunks studied his..friend's face closely, satisified that Gohan wouldn't use him. He mapped every detail of the handsome visage; from the dimples that rose when he smiled to the line that creased his forehead when he was thinking. Gohan was....beautiful. There weren't any alternate words to describe him. Trunks had never seen another human-male or female-with features so enamourous as Gohan's. No other, in fact, had affected Trunks so severely. He ~wanted~ to be close to Gohan again, to have his lips on his body, to have his arms around his waist. Trunks sighed inwardly. Such thoughts were frivolous and not to mention dangerous for Gohan should a relationship prosper between them. Of course..that was unlikey to begin with. Why would someone like Gohan want a pathetic, attention-starved, shy, half way mute teenager? Trunks subsided back to his meal bad humoredly.  
  
Gohan watched the myriad web of emotions displayed on his quiet friend's features. There was anger, pain, sadness, hope, and then...nothing. As if the Ice Prince had returned to his normal persona. He had to admit, it thrilled him to no end when Trunks asked to accompany him. Would he want to come back to his apartment or was that stretching it? It wasn't as if Vegeta or Bulma would notice he was missing. The two were on a business trip to New York. Gohan sipped the egg drop soup. What exactly could he do? Asking Trunks would make him seem too forward. So...what subtle hints could he give?  
  
Gohan bit into his strawberry mochi, smiling good naturedly at Trunks. "Do you want to go home after this or is there some place you'd like to visit?" Trunks didn't respond yes but he gave no indication that it meant no. Gohan took it as the first. "Movies?" Trunks seemed to ponder and nodded his head slightly. "Great!" Gohan lept to his feet and laid the yen on the table, making sure to leave the courteous waitress a tip.  
  
The pair opted to walk to the cinema, seemings as it was only a few buildings down the street from the cafe. Trunks trailed behind Gohan uncertainly, it had been a while since he'd been in public. Both sexes were gazing at Trunks in rapt bewilderment; they knew who he was. A few whistles and cat calls resounded. A group of men licked their lips suggestively in Trunks direction. It was barely audible but Trunks whimpered. ~This~ was another reason he didn't bother with leaving home. After nearly being raped by-Trunks immediately stopped that thought. It would only serve to frighten him more. Gohan glanced at the boy, bothered by the amount of pain etching the cerulean eyes. Gohan swallowed the fear rising in his stomach, carefully untangled the knots, and grabbed Trunks hand. Gohan felt Trunks tensen but then, he was secretly turning cartwheels in his mind when Trunks delicate fingers entertwined with Gohan's own. He shivered at the unexpected warmth that traveled his being.  
  
Trunks' breathing hitched in his throat as he tried to regain his sense of reality. Gohan was holding his hand. Thats all he knew. Kami, his entire nervous system tingled with the sensations that accompanied the touch. Wrong. That was what his subconcious was whispering. His heart couldn't be swayed and in the end, Trunks came to a decision. He liked being with Gohan and he wanted to be with him more exclusively. He paused in the middle of the sidewalk, next to Gohan's car.  
  
Gohan nearly tripped and he turned to face Trunks. He was confused at the unfamiliar gleam in the ocean orbs that sparkled with a new emotion. Trunks had never looked more comfortable in his life. "What..what is it Trunks? Is something wrong? I can take you home-"  
  
Trunks shook his head to cut off Gohan's words. The light from the street lamps shone on the duo in the near dusk darkness. Trunks face was highlighted, giving him a celestial aura. "Gohan," he said softly, catching the attention of the Son. "Take...take," he breathed deeply trying to form what he wanted to say. "Me home with you."  
  
Gohan's eyes grew to the size of saucers at the honest declaration. He blinked, making sure that Trunks wasn't an apparition. "Trunks..are you sure?" Trunks blushed an adorable cherry red and it was then Gohan realized the hidden meaning behind his words but still..he could be looking too much into it. Gohan opened the door for Trunks and gently shut it closed. To know that ~maybe~ Trunks liked him in the same way, it made Gohan estactic and anxious to get home.  
  
The ride to Gohan's apartment in the upper east side was spent in silence. When they finally arrived, Gohan unlocked the doors to the building, leading Trunks to the elevator in the lobby. He flushed. "I'm afraid I haven't kept my home in the most spectacular shape. I've been busy." Gohan used his key card, sliding it in the slot. The door unlocked and as Gohan went to turn the lights on, a hand covering his own stopped him. Gohan watched as Trunks flipped a lamp to dim and settled onto the comfy, cushioned couch.  
  
Gohan sank beside him. Trunks vanquished over his nervouness and hesitantly crawled in Gohan's lap. When Gohan didn't react, Trunks started to scoot to the side again dejectely. Gohan reacted hastily and wrapped his arms around the smaller one's waist, pulling him closer. Trunks hands went to Gohan's chest, purring contently. He kneaded the muscular body with his fingers; needing, wanting to have the contact with Gohan. Gohan played with the lavendar strands, twirling them.  
  
"Trunks....do you know what your getting yourself into by..by wanting ~this~?" Trunks nodded, nudging Gohan's neck with his nose. "....Trunks......" Trunks pressed his lips to Gohan's adam's apple, tongue flicking out to taste the skin. He journeyed to Gohan's mouth, kissing him. Gohan realized this was the first time Trunks had ever kissed another person, ever been this close so he took it upon himself to take control of the situation. He dipped his tongue inside of Trunks mouth, exploring the caverns until he tangled it with Trunks' own. Gohan slipped his hands underneath Trunks shirt, feeling the warm flesh, bringing the boy closer. Gohan broke the passionate duel, not wanting to go too fast for the inexperienced teenager sitting in his lap. Trunks sighed, burrowing deeper into Gohan's arms. "Trunks, what brought that on?"  
  
"........." Trunks nuzzled the hollow Gohan's collar bones. "....I dont want to be alone anymore..." he breathed. Gohan smiled, kissing Trunks head.  
  
"I won't let you be Trunks. I promise."  
  
"Will...will you keep that promise should.....my parents find out?"  
  
"I...will."  
  
"Hmmm, dont let me go......" Trunks shut his drooping eyelids. Gohan's grin dissappeared. How could he keep that promise? Should Vegeta learn of their relationship...who knew what measures the homocidial man would take to assure they never saw each other again? Gohan let out a deep breath, shifting the bundle in his arms and laying his head against the couch. The winding cogs in his mind slowed to peaceful sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt (Tee hee, isn't sap just the cutest Kari? Lol, you do love all my fics. *gushes with happiness*) tanshi n gray (aww, was that good enough? Are you glad that their together now?) Leaf (meep!!! See, I got it up ASAP! Spork threatning works! ) Johnnygirl (lol, yaoi is great! Ahh, anything for yaoi.....@_@) Android 71 (i did quickly! well..in my standards neways) Aishiteru Tenshi (Your tactic worked! :P and telling me Omae o Korosu is very convincing) trunks_tric tia (They are soooo hot!!! *giggles with excitement* aww, thanks for compliments. makes me all warm and gooey inside. *_*) lee lee (having a bit too much sugar is a good thing though!! ^_^)  
  
  
  
MOCHI  
  
16 Oz Sweet Rice Flour  
  
2 1/2 C Sugar  
  
1 Tsp Baking Powder  
  
2 C Water  
  
12 Oz Lowfat Coconut Milk  
  
1 Tsp Vanilla Red Or Green Food Color  
  
Preheat oven to 325F. Mix dry ingredients in large mixing bowl. Add water  
  
and coconut milk gradually until well mixed. Add vanilla and a few drops of  
  
food color. Pour into greased 9- by 13-inch pan. Cover tightly with foil.  
  
Place pan in center of oven. Bake for one hour. Uncover and cool for  
  
several hours  
  
Dont ask why I put that in. Lol. ^_^ Its actually VEEEEEERRRRRRRY good. TEe hee. 


	3. I want you

disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z. ...Do ya really think that I do? I mean come on folks! Wouldn't the ENTIRE series be about yaoi?   
  
This is YAOI! BoyxBoy luv!  
  
Warnings: Lemon!!!!!!!!!!! (you knew it was going to happen :rolls eyes:)  
  
Hey! I wrote the Lemon myself!!!!!! :giggles: Usually my friend Logan does ^_^ Be proud of me!!!!!!!!!!!!! :waits for an applause, recieves none: I understand :goes off to sulk in the corner:  
  
ANOTHER PLACE AND TIME  
  
Trunks glanced at his boyfriend, blushing deeply at the word. It amazed him to no end that Gohan had actually welcomed the kiss the night before. Trunks was petrified that Gohan would just smack him aside, call him a dirty faggot, and then quit his job. Trunks burrowed deeper into the cushiony chair in the library of Capsule Corporation, barely able to concentrate on his work. He wanted to just leap over the table and make out with Gohan but, unfortunately, this was the day that Bulma chose to monitor his academics. Trunks tapped the eraser of the pencil against the maple table, once again peering up at Gohan. This time, Gohan met the gaze, giving Trunks a secretive smile.  
  
Trunks turned attention to the grandfather clock. "Lunchtime!" Trunks announced loudly, scaring Bulma. Trunks closed his books, sliding them in one heap on the center of the table. Bulma nodded her agreement before leaving. There was something going on with Trunks and she was going to find out.  
  
Gohan grinned brightly when Trunks launched himself into Gohan's lap, wrapping his arms around Gohan's neck. The lavendar haired heir pressed his lips against Gohan's forcefully, showing Gohan how much passion and want had built up since starting the lessons. Gohan, was awestruck by the amount of change in Trunks. He wasn't shy about his affections now. Gohan ran his hands underneath the hem of Trunks shirt, gliding over the smooth expansive of back muscles. Trunks arched into the touch, inadvertently causing their arousals to meet in one delightfully eroneous friction. Trunks moaned into the electrifying kiss, tongue darting inside Gohan's mouth without a second's thought.  
  
Gohan's mind started to become over-lidden with desire, going against his better judgement of not getting intimately involved with Trunks until he was older. Gohan's hands traveled down again, cupping Trunks buttocks in his hands, pulling him closer. Trunks, eyes hazed, removed his mouth from Gohan's. "I want you," Trunks said huskily, cerulean orbs filled with need.  
  
Gohan's conciousness was trying to resurface, to tell him that he would be taking a child. Trunks long and delicate fingers undid the buttons on his suit, being met with a sculpted chest. Trunks head dipped down, tongue skimming the ruddy nipples. Gohan rested his head against the seat, closing his eyes. It had been so long since any sexual intimacy; male or female. Gohan lifted Trunks up some, unzipping the fly of his jeans and sliding his hand inside to grasp the hard organ. Trunks moan was infectious, causing Gohan to groan along with him as Trunks followed his example.  
  
"Gohan," Trunks sobbed in half moan, half plead, "Take me..." Trunks shimmied out of his jeans, lowering himself onto Gohan's erection. With a hiss of pain, tears sparkled in his eyes.  
  
Gohan sent little kisses on Trunks neck. "Koi, you should have waited for me to prepare you," Gohan all put said through gritted teeth, trying to wait for Trunks to get used to the feel of being filled. He was so tight and the heat was downright unbearable. Finally, Trunks moved some, giving indication he was ready. Gohan couldn't wait any longer. Thrusting inside deeper, Gohan started a rough and fast rocking motion.  
  
Trunks' mind was floating on Cloud 9 the second Gohan hit the nerve clusters. Gohan's hand came around his slender waist, pumping Trunks erection. The double stimulus, added to the moans behind him, sent Trunks over the edge.Coming in Gohan's hand, he clamped his inner muscles around Gohan, giving Gohan just the edge he needed to fall from the hieghts of bliss, releasing inside of his younger lover.  
  
Both young men regained their normal breathing, and looked at each other awkwardly. Gohan's entire being was feeling guilty. As for Trunks, he felt responsible, sensing the guilt in Gohan's ki. Trunks took the initiation, softly kissing Gohan. "It wasn't..your fault Gohan. I shouldn't have pressed you into doing it. I'm sorry.  
  
"I'm not mad at you Trunks. I'm mad at myself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your younger than me an I feel I've taken advantage of it."  
  
"But you haven't!"  
  
"Trunks! You are sixteen. I'm much older than you, koi. You can't possibly know what I've done to you."  
  
"Done to me?!" Trunks shouted, surprising Gohan by the amount of ferocity in his voice. He pulled his pants back on, glaring at Gohan. "You think I'm a child, don't you? That I dont know what I'm getting myself into?! Is that it Gohan?!"  
  
Gohan fixed his suit, regarding Trunks with a miserable visage. "......I'm not going to lie to you Trunks... You ~are~ a child Trunks. Your too young to be ...doing what we did."  
  
Trunks was hurt by that last remark. "So it was a mistake? The entire thing..has been one huge misake to you?" Gohan didn't answer, searching for the correct words to use. Trunks shook his head, tears streaking his cheeks. "Don't bother with it Gohan. I understand. Nobody wants me, not even you..." Trunks fled from the library.  
  
Gohan held his head in his hands. 'Damnit, what have I done?' he thought to himself. 'I just hurt the one I love all because of my doubts?' Gohan grabbed his suitcase and exited the room. 'I'm sorry Trunks....' Gohan peered up at the Capsule Corporation, tears forming in his own eyes as he head for his car.  
  
Trunks stared at Gohan from the window of his room, sobbing. 'I knew he was like all the others. I knew he was just like Juunana. I should have known he would use me for sex, just like Juunana. I thought you would be different Gohan..not like Juunana..not like him....'  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry so short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hides underneath her turtle shell*  
  
Now you know you raped Trunks! Android 17 aka Juunana. O_o  
  
Next chapter: PAST. Its a chapter about 17 and Trunks and how they came to be.  
  
I'm sorry for making the angst. I mean...I coudn't help it! *curses herself for liking angsty stories*  
  
Thanks for reviewing! Review again! ^_~ 


End file.
